Angels and Dragons
by FadeReaper
Summary: A story of a love that can be between Serenity and Seto.  But can it truly bloom with opposers on both sides
1. Chapter 1 :  The way we will become

Angel's and Dragons

Written by FadeReaper, A.K.A Samuel Lloyd Davis

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the yugioh franchise, I do own the story I wrote though.

"You don't know me; you only assume the delusion that you know who I am. Who am I to you? What your brother says?"

"Why won't you let me in? I can help you; all you're doing is pushing away all who try to help you except your brother. I love you but you won't give me a chance."

Kaiba walked over to the balcony and rubbed the bridge of his nose, he then turned to look at me with those penetrating blue eyes. However this time the love I saw in them had turned to bitter cold, I never had seen him look at me that way except that first day.

"Let me help you Kaiba."

"I don't know, with what this is costing me. I don't know if I can afford this to come true, but I can't get you out of my mind."

He leaned over to me and grabbed my shoulders, and looked at me with those eyes. The cold is going away I can feel it; however I feel only confusion now in his eyes.

"What will we do, I do love you to. But the others try only to drive us apart, and I won't let you sacrifice them for me." Kaiba said gently

I placed my hands on his shoulders and moved in closer teasing him with a kiss, he moved forward snatching my lips. The embrace was intoxicating; I felt safe with him and didn't want this to go away. How could my brother be so selfish, he doesn't want me to be with him because of his pride not his protection of me. The embrace ended, far too short for my liking.

"He is the only one trying to stop this, as well as Tristan. If we can convince my brother than we are free, and Kaiba I will not be forced to give you up because you are everything to me right now. I can't let Joey stop this."

"Serenity."

We embraced together again, this time the kiss more deep and passionate. I felt more for her than anyone else I ever met; I loved her more than anything I could think of save my brother. Why did she affect me so, why her? She was so sincere, so serene, and so trusting. I guess it was her innocence mainly that started my attraction; I was intrigued I guess I wondered how someone could be so naive. It was true I loved her, but I couldn't let her give anything else for me it was time for me to take a stand against Joey to show him my sincerity with her. Why? Why would I go so far for her? When did it all begin? That week, when the leaves began to fall.

7 weeks earlier

"That it is it Wheeler your done, you lost so get out of my sight!"

"Eh it ain't over till I says so, so get back here moneybags and fight me like a man!"

As he walked away he turned around with one last thing to say, "I don't have time to put a dog back in his kennel."

I said that with such confidence, until I heard a voice cry out and say. " please leave my brother alone, he has done nothing why can't you just get along aren't you better than that?"

Foolish girl, does she not understand how this world works? Ha what else should I expect from a sister of that dog, but yet the notion was sincere enough she is just so naïve perhaps I should find out more about just who she is.

"Ingrates." Kaiba said as he turned and walked away.

"That Kaiba really gets on my nerves; I'll put him in his place. You know sis you didn't have to say that, it was more than a loser like him deserves."

"Ya, a real jerk." Serenity said as she began to think. No one can be truly that mean, and yes he is amazing on the eyes. I want to get to know him before I pass such reckless judgment, maybe I can be the one to tame this Dragon. Maybe I can be his angel.

Back to the present

Mai showed up in her car to pick up Serenity from this secret Kaiba visit, after one last kiss she was off. Perhaps that is the key to solving this, maybe I need to revisit the last 7 weeks and see how we fell in love and perhaps their lies the key to us being together. I just need to collect my thoughts. And with that Kaiba began to reminisce and tried to find where he fell for her, and how to solve his dilemma.

I want to see what you all think of this before I write the rest, if you want to see this continued let me know. And let me know if you think my writing is good, and what I sould improve.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

ANGEL'S AND DRAGONS

Chapter 2: The Plot

By Fadereaper a.k.a Samuel Davis

Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the yugioh franchise, if I did I wouldn't need to write this. I could hire others to do it for me.

Hey everyone sorry it has taken me so dang long to finally continue this story, I mean a few months is awhile. Considering when I wrote chapter 1 I was thinking about doing it on the weekends but with school and making up grades for graduation time got away from me. Well here it is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it.

-7 weeks later, just after the previous flashback on Monday-

"Hey sis, we're going to the arcade you wanna come?"

"Ummmm no thanks Joey, I'm going to go home I got some homework to do."

"K, cya when I get home sis, tell mom I'll be back around 10:00."

"OK, I'll let her know you won't be there for dinner."

-serenity's pov-

After I waved my brother goodbye I started walking home, I couldn't get what just happened out of my head. Kaiba is the jerk my brother always said he was but, but it really can't be just like that. He can't just be mad for no reason, there has to be something he has to work out. Something he never dealt with that poisons his mind today, and to cope with it he must put up those walls to keep himself away from others.

-Kaiba's pov-

Hmmm that one is interesting, I can tell she seems to be just like one of them, but there is something else I saw. Aside from her apparent beauty, yes there is something more I saw and that was her eyes. In them shone the sincerity her name implies, and also the fiery eyes that roar with such passion and intensity that show her underlying courage for that which she cares about. Wait get a hold of yourself Kaiba, you can't actually think all that can you? She is just a mutt like her brother, it is hard to believe that those two are related.

"what you thinking about bro?"

"Nothing Mokuba, just our new program. Speaking of which I'm going to start working late again, it needs to be finished before the end of November so we can have it on the market before Christmas."

"But Seto, you promised you would start staying home more often. You can't just go back after a week, can't you get someone else to work on it big bro?"

"I'm sorry Mokuba." Kaiba began rubbing Mokuba's head in the limo as they were headed home. "But I can't trust any of those idiots with the privy work I have to do, I promise that this time I mean it when I say we will spend a whole day together when the program is finished.'

Mokuba held out his hand with a pinky extended.

"Pinky promise brother?"

Kaiba then reached out his pinky and linked it to his brothers.

"pinky promise."

The car ride home remained quiet until Mokuba got dropped off, Kaiba headed back to Kaiba corp. and continued his work.

-Serenity's pov-

She laid her books on her desk in her room as she started to do her math homework, although obviously no teenager is excited to do their homework.

"ugh, math is mortal enemy. Leave it to the freaks who love it to do our math, but I gotta graduate so homework I must do!"

*sigh* Kaiba…what will it take to get you to open up? All these years and your brother can't seem to shatter the wall, I don't understand you sometimes. When I saw you there one thing caught my attention, your eyes. Something about them seemed odd, you would think that someone like you would have a confident and proud aura emanating from your eyes. However I saw through the illusion, down deeper I saw the pain and anger of years of pain damaging your soul. And there is so much you need to handle, so much you need to get solved in your life but you don't because of your "busy" schedule. Well maybe I need to bring the medicine to you, at work.

-The next morning-

"Hi I'm Serenity, I saw that outside you had a help wanted sign. What is the job because I am looking and willing for hard work."

The secretary looked up and said "We need another secretary for the big man here, Kaiba put out the call so let's just give you an interview now."

"Really? Well alright I'm so excited!"

"Alright well what job experience do you have?"

"None, but I am a hard worker, my school career should prove that"

"Well that answers my next question, alright what would you say is the key to a successful work environment?"

"Cooperation, respect, and a hardworking staff as well as a fair and competent leader."

"Tactfully put, well I only got one more question. Can you manage your job with the work schedule of 4:00-9:00?"

"Well that would be fine, how many days a week?"

"Five, if you wish a different schedule for Saturday that would be fine."

"OH? Sounds like a decision has been made, I would be happy to accept this job"

"Well you are a clever one, alright show up tomorrow at 4:00"

"Okey dokey boss, I'll be here"

"Well I'm not your boss but I do like the ring to it, cya then"

-Kaiba's pov, at the end of the day-

Hmmm looks like I got those new jobs filled quite soon, I hope that Amy picked someone competent but I trust her. As Kaiba looked over his new employee roster he froze at the name listed for his new secretary.

"WHAT!"

"Why did she get the job? She knows who owns this place, I doubt that she will keep the job with that hound for a brother getting mad over it. Hehehehe this will be interesting, the look on that mutt's face when I get to rub in his face that his sister is my underling. I am going to enjoy this.

-Back at serenity's house at home-

"What?"

"I umm got a job working as Kaiba's secretary."

"Why did you go and do that to me Seren?"

"Do it to you? Listen big brother I love you but you're such an airhead sometimes, there was a well paying job offer and I met the standards so I applied and got it. I don't have to ask for your permission before I have a life!"

"But for him? You can't be serious about working for that scum breeding lowlife!"

"Now that is not fair, despite his cruelty to you he has saved you multiple times and I believe you owe him a degree of respect for that!"

"It doesn't matter for someone like him, once a jerk always a jerk!"

Their mother walked into the room .

"Joseph, Serenity calm down. Now Joseph you leave your sister alone about her new job, it is a reliable job and pays well and she says she wants it so that is her choice. I don't want to hear anymore of this fight alright? Now it is time for bed both of you so get some sleep."

Both of them say "Yes mom"

-Serenity's pov in her room-

Joey is such an idiot, if I want to have this job it isn't his place to tell me otherwise. If I want to work for Kaiba that should be my choice, besides if I want to break down his barriers I need this. This is not for the money, this is for his dire needs. If he doesn't get help soon, I fear the worst for him. Well Joey is going to tell the gang tomorrow, I should be ready for a lot of questions especially from Joey, Duke, and Tristan.

Serenity then falls to sleep with many thoughts lingering.

-Kaiba's Pov back at home around 2:00 am-

Kaiba walks in the front door quietly, he walks upstairs and stops outside his little brother's room. He walks up and ruffles his hair softly, Mokuba stirs a little but stays asleep.

"Sorry bro, I wish we could spend some time together. But work is important for us to keep this life, I do it all for you"

Seto then got up and went to his room and changed into his sleep garments, he slowly drifted to sleep.

There is chapter 2, I hope that the wait wasn't too long for this one to come out. Ya I know that this one was quite longer than the last, I just had sudden inspiration to write today, I hope that you enjoyed my writings. So ya please review my work, I need some criticism to see how silly this was. If you liked it also say so, I need the confidence boost!


	3. Chapter 3: The Decison

Angels and Dragons

By Samuel Davis

Chapter 3: The Decision

Hey everyone yes I'm still alive and well, it's just been so long since I've had the inspiration to write a new chapter!

I do not own any of the yugioh characters in this story, I do however own the story in its idea and plot so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed making it

Serenity had been at school since early morning and as per usual for their rag tag group they meet up at Yugi's Grandpa's card shop for some card playing, chatting, and general hanging out.

She walks up to the quite familiar door and knocks quietly sighing inwardly dreading the flak she will soon be receiving.

Our favorite little spiky haired boy opens the door with a cheery smile, "Hello Serenity glad you could make it!" He takes her jacket for her and places it on a coat tree. Serenity replies "Thanks Yugi, ummm are Tristan and Duke here?" "yes they are…and they really want to talk to you about something as does Joey, is something wrong Serenity because if it's their constant flirting I can straighten them out for you" "No Thanks Yugi I can handle this, trust me it's not as bad as one would think." "Ok but just let me know how it goes" the spiky haired shorty heads off elsewhere to chat with his current interest Tea.

Serenity sees the tall blonde she calls brother with a taller gentlemen with brown hair that strangely enough forms a point and knows him to be Tristan, and the other man in the scene is a pompous airhead who is good looking and knows it using that to get the women he wants, he has brown hair that seems to shoot off everywhere just right.

"Hi Joey" serenity says. Tristan tugs on his collar and swallows shoving over to make room "Go ahead and sit here if you want Serenity" has one of those corny smiles that you can't help but laugh at. Duke then takes a chance and follows suit pushing Tristan over to make his own space "Of course she'd like to sit here thanks bro, don't worry Serenity I've kept it nice just for you" finishes that off smoothly with a wink. Serenity just pulls up a chair from the dining table "Nah I'll be fine with just this." Tristan then opens the topic rather bluntly "So I hear you got a job for that ignorant prick Kaiba…and I thought my boss was bad" he finishes with a mild laugh. Duke adds in "Yea give it like 10 days he'll have you broken and leaving that place back home" Serenity replies "You know all you guys do is bad mouth him at every chance you get, doesn't it matter to you how much he's helped us in the past? Or are you all too ignorantly deluded to comprehend just how kind he can be?" Tristan and Duke both laugh and

Tristan says "Him? Kind? Really Serenity I know your hard pressed to see good in everyone but come off it he's a self righteous tight fisted scum bag with a stick up his butt, your just too naive to see that"

She scowls and replies bitterly "Well your no better, all you do is say how much you despise him, when your best friend Yugi has often regarded him respectfully, well I don't need your justification and that is that!" she yells storming outside not before saying a polite farewell to her host Yugi.

Joey then says finally "Give it two weeks, she won't want to stay there by then and it will be back to normal"

Serenity storms off to work since it's her first day on the job, hoping her visit with friends would be enlightening to after school before work but it only left her in a huff. She turns on some tunes on her MP3 player and walks casually into the office of Kaiba Corp. "I'm here for my first day mam"

Amy looks up seeing the young enthusiastic worker, "Well as your Kaiba's new secretary since I've been promoted to assistant manager to this floor for accounting I'll leave it to him to detail your job, top floor the big door you can't miss it" she says smiling "Don't worry, people think he is all tough and no non-sense but if you earn his respect it will become a lot easier and it's not even that hard to start with" smiles again and continues working on details for the funding of the company and the details of where the revenue goes

Serenity nods and takes the elevator up and sees a few cubicles with workers to the right and left is another hallway but her attention is drawn to the room across from her with a pair of large glass doors with the image vaguely of a man working at a desk taking a deep breath walks into the room.

Kaiba looks up at Serenity as she walks in sitting down "Wheeler, so you're to be my new secretary. Did you see your desk before entering?"

Serenity nods only

Kaiba then says "Well that is where you shall be working, your job will consist of scheduling events with people and booking places for meetings should I request it as well as keeping me scheduled, I will also have you direct all calls to me and visitors should I wish to speak to them, other than that your just to keep me and my work schedule flowing smoothly into each segment, should I need more services you'll be notified but other than that just go get set up in your new office and keep personal effects reasonable and to a minimum but decorate your desk as you see fit, welcome to your new job at Kaiba corp." with that mouthful said he continues working on his documents

Serenity nods saying "Very well sir thank you" exits the room and places a bag on the table and pulls out a calendar with animals for each month and a few family pictures mostly of her and Joey smiling as she sets them all down. Pulls out a laptop and connects to the internet with the code given from one of the other employees and starts to look up whatever information she thinks relevant like good restaurants of a higher class for meetings and also works on typing to improve her speed in regards to making documents. Her day remains mildly non-hectic as she works doing a few things, chatting with a few of the others and leaves around her final hour and begins heading to her ride, her friend Mai Valentine who is currently dating her older brother was kind enough to offer her a ride till she can work on a more consistent one

Mai then says in the front seat of her Corvette "So how was your first day with the beast?" Serenity replies "It was…fine, he was reasonable and helpful and even gave me some advice to keep working fluent and to keep stress with work down. He's been really nice to me so far"

Mai smiles thinking "Well you are easy to get along with, I'm anxious to see just how this plays out" chuckles to herself

Serenity replies "and just what is that supposed to mean?"

Mai says back slyly "Oh nothing" chuckles some more as they have a mild conversation dropping Serenity off at her house going into her house and smelling dinner on the table goes to eat "Well was I in time for dinner mom?"

Her mother replies "Well I knew you'd be back late so I reheated some of the Lasagna for your return, do enjoy it after a hard work day, speaking of which how was it?

Serenity replies "It was fine mom, not as brutal as I thought it would be and I like my co-workers and my boss is really not bad he's just serious about keeping a low stress and well flowing office and that is not hard to reason with if anything it helps"

Her mom says "Well your brother is still storming about it, and he's staying the night at Duke's with some friends so he won't be here tonight to fume…just go finish your homework and sleep well dear" she finishes with a smile

Serenity smiles back "Thanks mom" gives her a tight hug and finishes her meal and homework later and then drifts off to sleep after playing a few games on her laptop

Kaiba finished working late into the night seeing it's midnight he turns off his computer and takes a drink of his coffee and heads to his convertible and begins driving home slowly. As he does one thing keeps popping into his mind, images of a fiery red head so sure of herself working diligently in her desk. "She is a good worker, I can't justify firing her. I'm sufficiently glad I didn't, ugh I wanted to much to yell and berate her but I couldn't bring myself to do it" slamming his hand on the middle area between the front seats "WHY COULDN'T I?" he screams. Many thoughts arise but the only consistent one scares him to the core, "it's too soon to know if that is the reason, she is definitely not like the others, she's kind and strong and stands up for herself but has the gentle touch to be as soft as an angel but can be as fiery as an inferno when she defends her friends and family. I hope either way, there is a chance this could be something, friendship or otherwise I don't want to lose her." He drives into the night and coming to his room and falling asleep instantly as he hits the bed


	4. Chapter 4: The banquet

Angels and Dragons

Chapter 4: The banquet and the choice that follows

Hello everyone I am back once more with chapter 4, I finally had the urge to write another chapter and this inspiration came from long on thinking of something to spice up the story and get the romance started so I can focus on the plots of romance intervention. I do not own any of the yugioh franchise but I do own my OCs and the actual story so word to your monsters! (do not ask)

It was the 1st consecutive week she had been working at Kaiba corp must to the disdain of her brother and her want to be suitors, she has been increasingly devoted and spends most of her free time at either the game shop or her job. This day would be different however with one surprise that no one could see coming.

Serenity was just outside the building after receiving a short dueling lesson from yugi and enters seeing the usual distress of the office and heads up to her desk in the top floor but as soon as she arrives one of her co workers approaches her

Julie: "hey Serenity, Kaiba told me to let you know you need to see him as soon as I saw you. Might wanna go see what the boss man wants."

Serenity: "Thanks Julie, I'll go see him now" she then pockets her mp3 and walks into the office of one Seto Kaiba

Kaiba: "Sit down, I have a proposition for you that will entitle you to a bit of a bonus or raise however you figure"

Serenity: "What is it sir?"

Kaiba: "I am begrudgingly forced to attend a banquet hosted by my recent business acquisition CerTech Industries, my presence is required and I am offering you the chance to earn a little more by joining me to this banquet of which I'll be your escort"

Serenity: she feels her cheeks heat up as she listens to what he is asking, she can't help but feel a bit disappointed he made it sound so official to be a date "I would love to be your date for the evening Seto"

Kaiba: shifts uncomfortably in his seat from hearing that word "Don't get the wrong idea wheeler, I would rather pay an employee to go with me then suffer alone. Don't flatter yourself thinking I want to single you out for a date" he finishes with a scoff.

Serenity: giggles lightly "Oh really? I think the person who forgot to get mad at me calling him Seto would be a little curious as to what my company could mean for him" her statement finishes with a knowing wink

Kaiba: feeling flustered but rather then show his coming blush replaces it with annoyed anger "Don't get the wrong idea and don't call me Seto, it's Kaiba to you Serenity"

Serenity: "Look what you just called me, isn't it Wheeler or mutt?" can't help but laugh a little more

Kaiba: "Shut it, and will you join me or not?" fidgets nervously from the conversation tone

Serenity: "I would love you, for the chance to have a beautiful evening with the Seto Kaiba and a bonus I can't pass that up" smiles with a sly look

Kaiba: "Then we are at an agreement, I will pick you up at 7 pm tomorrow. You will accompany my former secretary to a store tomorrow to get clothes for the occasion. She has the what I am lead to understand is fashion sense to pick out something good for you."

Serenity: "Good, I've been meaning to get a new dress thank you Seto" pats his hand and stands up "See you tomorrow, Seto" she says again just to annoy him before finally leaving the room

Kaiba: sighs leaning back in his comfortable chair "That woman, is something else. Most of them back down from my bark, she just barked louder." Drums his fingers on the desk and growing increasingly annoyed "I hope, I don't make a fool of myself."

The rest of the day goes seemingly un-interesting as all go about their usual business but as was arranged Amy comes up to the top floor and knocks lightly on Serenity's desk

Amy: "hello there little girl, ready to go fantasy shopping for your ball with prince charming?" can't help but giggle at the last statement sounding so pompous

Serenity: "And a paid ball to boot, I have to play the candy girl more often with him" smiles

Amy: "Careful there deary, don't bite off more than you can chew with him. He may be tolerant but that can wear away faster than you can imagine, no come on I know the best place to pick out your dress." Grabs Serenity's hand and pulls her from her chair and takes her to her small sports car in the garage being actually quite flashy for her position.

Serenity: "Pretty nice car Amy" looks in awe

Amy: "Not nearly as amazing as the boss man's car, but he helped me get this one it was a gift you can say." Hops in the car and brings the engine to life

Serenity: jumps in after putting on her seatbelt and sitting quietly "So, fashion is your forte he says. Have any amazing ideas of how to make me look gorgeous?"

Amy: "I doubt I could add to your already prevalent beauty but, I can give you a makeover tomorrow before the banquet and with the dress I have in mind you will be the bell of the ball" smirks as she quickly exits the parking building driving a bit recklessly but not too daring.

After about a 10 minute drive they arrive at a custom dress design store and Amy walks in with Serenity in tow, as they arrive at the counter.

Amy: puts down a card "I'm here for an order under the name of Kaiba"

Clerk: looks up and takes the card scanning it and pushing a few buttons nodding heads off to pick up the dress

A few minutes later the lady returns with a red silk dress with ornate designs etched in gold colors and trimmed to match, the sleeves being reasonably short only covering her shoulders the clerk lays it on the counter

Clerk: "I hope you find great joy in this dress dear, it is one of our most well made dresses"

Serenity: can't help but let out a gasp as she holds it up to herself "it's…it's"

Amy: "I think the word you're looking for is stunning" smiles "I am glad you like it, I spent all night on the design before I sent it to them to be made"

Serenity: embraces Amy in a hug "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Amy: "Your welcome deary, now let's get you home. I will show up at 5 pm sharp to get you ready. Don't come into work tomorrow you have to get ready for your date and or business proposition" chuckles

Serenity: nods and smiles holding the dress "It is amazing, I hope the night it is for proves equally so"

Amy: "We will only find out for sure after won't we, now come on let's get you home"

They drive in happy silence only talking for mild conversation and directions as soon they arrive at her home, Serenity thanks Amy once more before rushing inside.

Serenity: she rushes up to her mom holding her dress and shows her "Mom look at this dress my friend Amy got for me!"

Serenity's mom: "it looks amazing it must have cost a fortune! What is the occasion?"

After a brief duration Serenity explains the whole situation with the banquet and the date and unfortunately Joey happens to catch it.

Joey: "No, you can't go to it not on a date with that low life!"

Serenity: "Shut up Joey, I don't need your permission to go I am getting a little bonus for helping him and I get a beautiful dress and evening don't tell me how to live my life!" yells back at Joey in a huff

Joey: "he is just gonna hurt you Ren, don't blame me when you come home crying from what he tried to do!" walks up to his room and slams the door

Serenity: falls to her knees and starts to cry a little "Why does he ruin, everything."

Serenity's mom: "It's ok dear, don't cry. If it makes you feel better I am happy your going, I know you'll have a wonderful night. Now get cleaned up and go have a nice night and a good sleep before your big night, I love you dear." Kisses her forehead

Serenity: hugs her mom close "I love you mom, thank you"

Serenity rushes up to her room after that and starts to play simple games on her laptop before finally sleeping.

Meanwhile at Kaiba Corp

Kaiba: sits at his desk and enters the finally bit of information into his new program and emails it to engineering and leans back taking a chug of his coffee "let's go home"

He goes to his car and on his trek home familiar thoughts start to arise, thoughts of the fiery red head in the dress Amy showed him fill his mind and he can't get them away

"Every thought when my mind is occupied or not always goes to her, is this truly love or am I just a fool seeking less than that? I wish things could go back to the way they were before they became complicated. Only one way to find out I suppose"

The ride back home is quiet and he walks inside to see Mokuba asleep on the couch, he had fallen asleep watching TV waiting for his big brother

Kaiba: picks up his sleeping brother and puts him back in bed before going to his own room changing into his sleeping wear goes to bed his dreams filled with a red headed vixen.

And there is chapter 4, I tried a new writing style I hope it was easier to follow if not tell me. I was personally not sure what I wanted to do with this chapter I hope it ended up well, I intend to write more soon but I needed to put one chapter out so you all know I still live xD. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to gracing the files with chapter 5 soon.


End file.
